No es tan fácil
by Joss sonoda
Summary: —¡Nozomi-chan se va a América! —grito llamando la atención de todas. — ¿¡Queeeeé?—gritan todas al unísono. —¡Y Eri-chan se irá a Rusia, nya! — ¿¡Queeeeé? —puedo apreciar como si de la nada se escuchará una música dramática en el lugar. Nya NozoEri, KotoUmi, RinPana, NicoMaki, TsubaHono
1. Chapter 1

**Eri.**

Miro a través de la ventana, estoy en el salón de clases, aunque logro escuchar de vez en cuando lo que la profesora trata de decir no le presto la atención necesaria, mi mente se concentra más en el cielo, el cual, se está nublando paulatinamente. Y no me preocuparía, para nada, si tan solo trajera una sombrilla conmigo. Pero no la traigo.

Si no fuera por ese pequeño detalle, la lluvia que se avecina me sería totalmente indiferente.

Suelto un suspiro largo y pesado; al momento que vuelvo a percatarme que estoy en clases la maestra está escribiendo algo en el pizarrón. Por un segundo fijo mis pupilas en el cabello púrpura que está delante de mí, solo un segundo y basta para volver a deprimirme.

¡Cómo me gusta ese color púrpura!

Miro al otro lado y veo a Nico-chan dormida, suerte sería poder ser como ella en estos momentos. Poder estar desparramada en la mesa sin ninguna preocupación que la atormente.

Por quinta vez en el día siento en el alma unas ganas inmensas de llorar, así que dirijo mi vista otra vez hacia afuera; sonrío secamente pues parece que el cielo está igual que yo. Solo viendo como una gota cae del cielo y tragando el nudo en mi garganta, volteo hacia el pizarrón y de verdad intento poner atención. Pero, otra vez, fracaso monumentalmente porque el cabello púrpura que está delante de mí me recuerda a su dueña y a como nos gritamos hace unos minutos.

De nuevo y con resignación, mi atención se dirige a la ventana para mirar y escuchar la lluvia que cae vacilante en el piso por toda la hora siguiente mientras yo espero a que suene la campana…

.

Treinta y ocho minutos después por fin suena, y agradezco que la sensei no me haya preguntado nada, porque no habría sabido que contestar.

Escucho un ajetreo y es mi vecina que se despertó aturdida, Nozomi ríe y se acerca a ella ignorándome por completo.

—Ara, Ara, Nicocchi, ¿Acaso estabas soñando con Maki-chan? —Nico pasa rápidamente de un estado de aturdimiento a fulminar con la mirada a Nozomi.

—No, pa…para nada, ¿Qué te hace creer eso? —entrecierra los ojos y se cruza de brazos.

—Si no eres sincera tendré que castigarte —amenaza moviendo las manos con su típico acto y como siempre a Nico.

Suficiente no puedo más, meto mis cosas a mi bolso, lo tomo y salgo lentamente del salón dirigiendo una mirada muy desagradable a Nico, sintiéndome mal al momento que me dedica una cara de: "yo no he hecho nada".

— ¡Basta! —escucho gritar a Nico, supongo que ahora Nozomi no hace nada, o tal vez sí, no sé y aunque me importara no puedo ver nada porque mis pasos se dirigen hacia la salida de la escuela.

Siento de nuevo un nudo en la garganta al saber que hoy no iré junto a Nozomi a casa y me da mucho coraje que ella esté tan normal después de nuestra discusión. Incluso tocando a Nico, el recuerdo hace que me ponga roja de frustración.

Suspiro de nuevo llevando mi dedo índice y mi pulgar al puente de mi nariz para presionarlo como medio tranquilizante. Estoy a punto de dar un paso hacia el pasillo de la salida cuando una voz me detiene.

—Ayase-Senpai —volteo al lugar donde proviene dicha voz y logro ver a una chica que parece de primer año, con el cabello corto, castaño y ojos del mismo color. Al toparse con mis ojos la chica se pone vacilante, pero de repente se acerca poniéndose a escasos centímetros de mí, provocando que me ruborice en el acto —Ayase-senpai… yo he notado que no lleva una sombrilla… —dice nerviosa, su mirada está clavada en mis ojos.

—Yo, Hum… —Miro hacia afuera como una forma de salvarme de esos penetrantes ojos, aún llueve, la miro a ella de nuevo y tiene ya la sombrilla en las manos.

—Ayase-Senpai si no es ningún atrevimiento, ¿Quisiera compartir la sombrilla conmigo? —. ¿Atrevimiento? Solo esa palabra hace que me sonroje aún más y no sé porque. Digo, no es como que me importara tanto mojarme pero no tenía manera de decir que no, no cuando esos ojos me miran emocionados y ella se ofrece amablemente a ayudar.

—Bueno —le doy una pequeña sonrisa tímida y ella se ruboriza un poco —si no es mucha molest…

— ¡Ericchi! —Escucho esa voz a lo lejos al mismo tiempo que siento como mi corazón se estruja, Nozomi viene corriendo hacia acá y lo único que hago es verla sorprendida.

Cuando al fin reacciono es porque Nozomi ha llegado a mi lado tomándome del hombro, aferrándome a ella tan fuerte que me ladea hacia abajo.

— ¿Nos vamos?

Estoy un poco impactada, ¿No se suponía que ella estaba molesta conmigo? Miro a la chica en frente de mí que ahora mira incómoda la escena, luego miro a Nozomi la cual le sonríe y mira de manera extraña. De pronto la chica me vuelve a ver a mí y yo entro en pánico porque sé que espera una respuesta y también porque Nozomi me aprieta el hombro de una manera que me lastima un poco.

—Yo, eh… yo lo siento… yo... Iré con Tōjo-san —digo al fin, la chica mira decepcionada hacia abajo y se despide con una leve reverencia —Lo siento.

Lentamente Nozomi empieza a bajar su amarre hasta al final quedar solo sujetándonos por los codos, volteo a verla pero ella aún no me mira. Supongo que sigue molesta pero también lo estoy yo, así que no seré la que rompa el silencio. Por otro lado, ¿Por qué hizo esto?

Doy un paso al frente y ella me sigue. A unos pasos de la salida al fin vuelvo a escuchar su voz.

—Debí haber dejado que te fueras con esa chica —dice en un tono indescifrable, deteniéndose por completo, trata de soltarme pero no la dejo; fijo mi vista en su rostro, ella solo ve el cielo, empiezo a inspeccionarla y noto que no trae sombrilla tampoco y entiendo su comentario. Me hace sentir mal el haber salido del salón tan rápido porque mi Nozomi se hubiera ido indefensa, sola y sin protección a casa.

Sin decir nada aún, tomo una de sus coletas entre mis manos y empiezo a jugar con ella, me parte el alma estar mal con Nozomi, levantó mi mirada de su cabello a su rostro y pongo unos mechones sueltos detrás de su oído, siento como se estremece y veo un pequeño rubor aparecer en sus mejillas. Eso me alegra, me encanta saber que no le soy totalmente indiferente con este tipo de acciones. Por fin voltea su mirada y nuestros ojos se encuentran, estos reflejan tristeza, una pequeña muestra de lo que pasó hace rato.

Yo también me siento muy mal, demasiado triste, demasiado impotente, aun así no quiero desperdiciar ningún segundo a su lado.

— ¿Vamos? —bajo mi mano lentamente por la suya, deleitándome con su piel tan suave. Me dedica una sonrisa tímida, esa sonrisa que va acompañada de un brillo especial en los ojos, "qué va" esa sonrisa solo es mía. Con el ánimo un poco renovado la encamino junto a mí a la fría e inesperada lluvia…

.

Mis sentidos se agudizan mientras siento el frío colarse hasta por mis huesos, creo que fue muy mala idea salir sin nada de protección. En este momento no sé en qué rayos estaba pensando hace unos minutos cuando jalé a Nozomi conmigo al agua helada.

Las calles están completamente desoladas, solo estamos caminando Nozomi y yo bajo la lluvia.

La miro, ella al parecer me viene viendo desde quién sabe cuánto tiempo atrás, pero no me está viendo el rostro exactamente, así que ni cuenta se dio que la volteé a ver, empiezo a pasar de sentir frio a sentir calor en ciertas partes específicas de mi cuerpo al momento que sigo su mirada, la cual al perecer está clavada en mis pechos pues a pesar de caminar rápido por las banquetas y que la lluvia no es exactamente un diluvio, estamos ya muy mojadas, pronto llegaremos a la esquina que divide el camino entre nosotras.

—No…Nozomi ¿está bien que te lleve a tu casa? —Pregunto, ella levanta su rostro sonrojada y después evita verme a los ojos — ¿Nozomi?

—No, No, sería mejor separarnos donde siempre- dice, sus dientes están castañeando.

—Nozomi, por favor, después de todo aún no me quiero separar —ella me mira a los ojos por un segundo y sabe que no voy a dejar que vaya sola a casa —yo hice que vinieras así aquí —digo, mientras señalo el entorno, la lluvia sigue cayendo fría y constante.

—Mejor vayamos a tu casa, Ericchi, es más cerca que la mía.

—Pero…

—Ericchi —su tono da a notar que en verdad no quiere ir hacia su casa.

No puedo hacer nada, además no está bien que nos sigamos mojando, así que asiento y la jalo nuevamente con paso más apresurado que antes.

Solo tres minutos bastaron para llegar a casa, ambas estamos empapadas, busco entre mis cosas las llaves y rápidamente abro la puerta, una cálida brisa nos da la bienvenida. Invito a pasar a Nozomi y ambas nos quedamos en la entrada donde nos quitamos los zapatos los cuales están por el momento inservibles. Escucho movimiento en la cocina por lo que Nozomi se pone un poco tensa.

—Válgame —dice mi abuela saliendo de la cocina, mirándonos fijamente a Nozomi y a mí — ¿Pero qué ha pasado?, Oh, no vayan a atraer ningún resfriado —dice alterada acercándose a nosotras, Nozomi y yo nos quedamos inmóviles recibiendo el regaño —Nozomi-San buenas tardes. ¡Erichika Ayase ¿Por qué no has llevado ninguna sombrilla?! —O al menos esperando el regaño para mí —Vamos corran a la tina —dice mientras comienza a quitarme el saco y el moño.

— ¡Ab… abuelaaaa! —Intento detenerla con mi mano pero ya me ha quitado las dos cosas y ahora se dirige a Nozomi que simplemente sigue paralizada — ¡Abuela, espera! —Le digo pero ella ya ha quitado la corbata a Nozomi — ¡Abuela!

Antes de que tome a mi abuela por la mano, Nozomi me detiene tomando mi mano y sonríe felizmente mientras deja que mi abuela le quite el saco.

—Gracias, Señora Ayase —le dedica una dulce sonrisa que hace que todo mi ser se estremezca por la hermosura que contemplo.

—Harasho… llámame abuela, ya te lo he dicho antes —dice apresuradamente —iré por toallas, vayan quitándose la demás ropa, no quiero la madera mojada.

Nos deja solas a Nozomi y a mí, yo solo me quedo expectante y Nozomi se encoje de hombros, su sonrisa tímida que me ha mostrado la última hora a cambiado y ahora es una sonrisa más juguetona, picara, como solo ella sabe. Empiezo a temer por mi integridad, trago pesado.

—Vamos Eri ya escuchaste a la abuela — ¿Eri? Mis ojos se agrandan, ¿Acaso ella está?, ¿Se está quitando la falda? No puedo seguir viendo, mi cordura se perdería si lo hiciera así que me volteo y le doy la espalda.

—¡Nozomi! —escucho unas risitas detrás de mí, y solo por curiosidad, esa misma que mató a mil gatos, miro por el rabillo del ojo a una Nozomi que está en cuclillas, acomodando su ropa con solo su ropa interior puesta, que es rosa y que se le ve asombrosamente espectacular, se va parando lentamente y yo sé que tengo una mirada boba en este momento pero no puedo apartarla de semejantes curvas. Harasho.

—Ara, Ara, Ericchi te descubrí mirando — ¿Ah? esa voz de burla, esa sonrisa socarrona y yo en estado de bochorno… — ¡Pervertida!

Suficiente si quiere jugar así, vamos a jugar así, ella también debe terminar igual de roja y avergonzada que yo.

—Nozomi...—digo con una voz agitada, no exactamente fingida, y su reacción es inmediata su sonrisa empieza a crisparse. Así como estamos yo aun volteando para la pared, pero con mi cabeza ladeada un poco para alcanzar a verla, me empiezo a dar lentamente la vuelta y con la misma lentitud a desabotonar mi falda, la cual se desliza por mis piernas hasta mis pies. Botón tras botón desabrocho mi camisa.

Ahora sí que es ella la que tiene la mirada clavada en mi cuerpo y su rostro, su rostro parece un poema, sus ojos simplemente me recorren de arriba abajo, su boca está entreabierta y no podía imaginar unas mejillas tan hermosas como las que están tomando un color intensamente rojo poco a poco. Por un momento mi garganta se seca y ya no sé si soy yo la que estaba haciendo la broma o a la que le están haciendo la broma. Nuestros ojos se encuentran y en ellos se nota una mirada especial, doy un paso hacia adelante mientras me quito la blusa y ella baja la vista no sin antes regalarme un hermoso brillo de fascinación en sus pupilas.

Esto ya no es un juego más, me digo mientras intento acortar la distancia entre las dos…

—Chicas, la bañera está casi lista, tengan aquí sus toallas —hubiera gritado por haber sido descubierta en infraganti de no ser porque la abuela nos empuja a ambas hacia el baño aventando una toalla a cada una —Oh, vaya Erichika no te quitaste las medias —ambas, Nozomi y yo volteamos hacia abajo —a dónde crees que vas, vamos quítate eso, ya dije que no quiero el piso mojado —Me agacho para quitarme rápidamente las medias —Nozomi-San deja eso en la entrada lo meteré a lavar —va por Nozomi y le quita la ropa mojada que trae en sus manos.

—Ah, Lo siento.

—Listo —digo, al instante que me levanto la abuela me las quita de las manos.

Y ahora sí Nozomi y yo vamos semidesnudas hacia el baño con la abuela pisándonos los talones.

Cuando por fin llegamos…

—Bien, ahora denme su ropa interior, pondré la lavadora —dice de la manera más inocente que puede viéndonos de forma maternal, yo quiero morir de vergüenza y bueno pues mi pensamiento lógico es que entre más rápido lo haga más rápido se acaba.

Me quito la parte de arriba, me quito la parte de abajo, paso como rayo al lado de Nozomi, le entrego las cosas a mi abuela y me acerco a la bañera. La cual yo ingenuamente creí ya estaría llena.

—No puede ser…

::::::

 **Rin.**

— ¡A…Ayuda! —dice Kayochin mientras corro a toda velocidad hacia el club tomándola de la mano.

Al llegar, todas las personas que requiero están ahí, Nya. Maki-chan parece estar discutiendo con Nico-Chan por algo, Honoka está comiendo sentada en la silla de la presidenta, Kotori y Umi, estaban preparando sus cosas por lo que parece que estaban a punto de irse. Bien no tengo más tiempo que perder.

—¡Nozomi-chan se va a América! —grito llamando la atención de todas.

— ¿¡Queeeeé!?—gritan todas al unísono.

—¡Y Eri-chan se irá a Rusia, nya!

— ¿¡Queeeeé!? —puedo apreciar como si de la nada se escuchará una música dramática en el lugar. Nya.

—Eso no puede estar pasando —dice Honoka conteniendo las lágrimas que se asoman en sus ojos vidriosos.

—Eso me recuerda…Ah..., la vez que Kotori... Ah…, se iba a ir a Francia... Ah...— dice Kayochin recuperando el aliento.

Umi-chan que se había mantenido seria da un paso para quedar junto a Kotori, sin embargo, ésta no se da cuenta de la reacción de Umi porque se ha adelantado hacia Kayochin.

—Eso no puede pasar antes de que den el primer paso —dice de manera dramática y determinada, la susodicha con un semblante muy preocupado. Yo no sé a qué se refiere pero Kayochin, Honoka y Nico le dan la razón.

—Mmm eso explica su compartimiento de hace un rato —expone Nico y todas la volteamos a ver con la cara de interrogación, rápidamente se da cuenta de las miradas y pone un rostro de irritación —estaban distantes, ¿ok?

— ¿Cómo sabes eso Rin-chan? —pregunta Maki-chan y ahora toda la atención se centra en mí.

—No creo que sea correcto invadir su privacidad —dice Umi de manera estricta, Maki rápidamente se ruboriza y pone su cara indiferente enrollando su cabello, Muy linda, muy linda, nya.

— ¡Umi-chan! —se quejan Honoka y Kotori al unísono. —Queremos saber —dicen de manera suplicante.

—Umi-chan —creo que Kotori hace esa cara a Umi cada vez que quiere algo, me pone incomoda, aunque también se ve muy linda, Nya —¡Por Favor!

—Ra...rayos Kotori —dice Umi-chan dándose por vencida.

— ¡Rin-chan, cuéntanos! —dice Honoka con una mirada brillante, propio de Honoka, Linda, Linda.

— ¡Nya! —miro a cada par de ojos los cuales me miran inquisidores y comienzo a narrar la historia– iba caminando felizmente, cuando escuché gritos en un pasillo lejano, así que me acerqué corriendo, yo estaba ahí Nya, y ellas ni siquiera notaron mi presencia... —me siento un poco triste por haber sido ignorada y Kayochin limpia mis ojos con sus dedos, ella es la más linda, sin duda la más linda de todas —Ericchi fue la primera que habló después de un largo silencio entre las dos, ambas estaban frente a frente, Mirándose fijamente…

.

"¿América? ¿Por qué no les dices que te den más tiempo, Nozomi?"

"No se trata de eso Ericchi, el trato con mis padres fue hasta acabar la preparatoria" contestó Nozomi tristemente.

"Pe...Pero América es muy lejos" ella se debatía internamente y era muy notable por como abría y cerraba la boca "puedes estudiar la universidad aquí, es un buen lugar para seguir" Nozomi-chan apretaba los puños, estaba… no sé cómo estaba Nya, pero enojada no es la palabra daba un poco de miedo y Eri no se quedaba atrás tenía su mirada como nublada, un semblante frío, propio de Eri-chan.

"Y qué hay de ti, Erichika Ayase, no volverás a Rusia a usar un traje tradicional de color rojo, ¿No es así? ¿No se lo prometiste a tus padres y a tu abuela? ¿Qué sentido tiene pelear con ellos si no estarás?"

"¿Qué tiene que ver lo del vestido con esto?"

"Tú tampoco estarás, Erichika idiota" dijo Nozomi antes de salir corriendo de ahí.

"¡Nozomi, espera!" luego Eri-chan fue tras ella y yo no las seguí…

.

—Ahora veo porque estuviste inquieta en el salón la última hora —dice Maki y Nico la voltea a ver con cara de pocos amigos, yo solo me encojo un poco por tal actitud.

—Cielos Eri-Chan sí que es densa —dice Kotori-chan y Kayochin asiente de manera enérgica.

—Tenemos que ver la manera de detener está locura.

— ¿Cómo lo harías Honoka? Esto va más allá de nosotras, esto tiene que ver con las familias de ambas —dice Umi.

—Eso es verdad, yo entiendo eso y no es tan fácil —dice Maki-chan de manera triste.

—Yo no quiero que ellas se vayan —Dice Kayochin al borde del llanto y yo me abalanzo sobre ella.

—No, Kayochin. Nya.

—Kotori ya lo dijo antes, solo tenemos que ver la manera de lograrlo —Dice emocionada, levantando el ánimo de Kayochin y de Kotori-chan.

—Oh vamos Honoka, ¿no estarás hablando en serio? —Dice Nico, que hasta el momento se había mantenido apartada de la conversación.

— ¿Qué cosa es? —Pregunta Maki-chan y veo que no soy la única que no sabe de qué hablan, ella y Umi-chan están igual que yo.

—Cielos, eres tan Tsundere que no te llega nada a la mente

—¡Cállate, Enana!

—A quién llamas Enana, ¡tonta Tsundere!

— ¡Basta! —dice Honoka en voz alta y decidida, pero al segundo se esconde atrás de Umi-chan cuando Maki-chan y Nico-chan la voltean a ver como si la fueran a matar.

—Nya.

—So… solo digo, que tenemos que juntar a Nozomi y Eri-Chan para que no se vayan de Japón —dice Honoka saliendo lentamente de su escondite en la espalda de Umi.

— ¿Juntar? —Pregunta Umi —. ¿Cómo juntar, juntar? — Se está poniendo roja y yo rio un poco.

—Sí, sí Umi-chan así como tú y Ko…

— ¡Honoka-chan! —grita Kotori.

— ¡Kotori-Chan! —le responde de la misma manera. Cerrando los ojos y llevándose las manos a la boca como si hubiera hecho algo muy malo y la hubieran descubierto, a este punto Umi-chan casi se desmaya.

— Cielos —dice Nico con rostro burlón viendo a ese trío avergonzarse haciendo que todas, incluyéndome, nos sintamos de esa manera —parece que ahora sí entendiste Maki-chan estás tan roja como tú cabello —termina de burlarse riéndose como solo ella sabe y tocando la mejilla de Maki-chan con su dedo índice, haciendo que ésta desvíe la mirada.

—Entonces hay que hacerlo —dice mi Kayochin de manera segura.

—Muy bien Hanayo-chan, esa es la actitud —dice Honoka chocando las manos con ella olvidándose de lo sucedido.

—Va… vamos a planear muy bien esto. ¿Entendido? —Dice Kotori-chan recuperándose de lo sucedido mientras nos mira a todas.

— ¿Qué cosa? Nya

Hola, aquí les traigo algo nuevo, es que ah, tenía tantas ganas de escribir un NozoEri que no me pude contener, al final resultó ser algo que ya lleva más de 20,000 palabras, y tenemos, NozoEri KotoUmi, Rinpana, NicoMaki y TsubaHono... pero tranquilos aquellos que le den una oportunidad, (los cuales estarán bendecidos con mucha suerte por mí) aún no tengo todo editado y créanme que carezco de tiempo así que no les prometo publicar muy seguido, intentaré hacerlo cada 15 días, pero tal vez como la loca autora de Citrus, muy probablemente lo haré cada mes.

Si me dejan comentarios seré muy feliz y un escritor del fandom feliz puede hacer maravillas.

Sigan amando a las musas que el tiempo que pase no se lleve la emoción por estas Diosas.

 **Gracias.**


	2. Chapter 2

—Rayos, ¿Ahora si crees que hubiera sido mejor ir a tu casa? —dice Ericchi que está completamente avergonzada dentro de la tina.

—Hum —Yo aún me lavo el cabello. Después de lo sucedido necesito tomarme un respiro, luego pienso en lo que dijo, obviamente fue lo mejor; si hubiéramos ido a mi casa no me habría podido contener ya que estoy segura hubiéramos llegado a la conclusión de que un baño sería la mejor opción, pero estando a solas... Ah, Diablos —creo que es bueno ser atendida con mucho cariño de vez en cuando.

Me hecho agua para quitarme los últimos restos del jabón y lo caliente de mi rostro.

—De verdad, Nozomi a veces no sé qué pasa por tu cabeza.

Esa respuesta me sorprende, así que instintivamente miro hacia ella, la cual me sonríe amablemente.

—Mmm ¿será?– le sonrío de la misma forma. Preguntándome internamente qué pensaría si supiera que por mi mente pasaba el hecho de estar a solas con ella dentro de una bañera. Aunque lo que dije también fue cierto, tener una cálida recibida como la de hace un rato solo hizo que mi pecho se inflara de una cálida sensación que hace mucho no tengo: el cariño de familia.

Me empiezo a preguntar si es mejor que no entre con ella a la tina, de cierta manera siento que le falto al respeto a la señora Ayase y también siento que me aprovecho de la situación con Ericchi, sin embargo, mi cuerpo desnudo se mueve por sí solo y al darme cuenta ya está a un paso de llegar a la bañera junto a ella.

Esto es más que vergonzoso por lo que pasó hace rato, ver a Ericchi tan decidida yendo hacia mí de verdad me puso susceptible. No obstante, miro hacia ella por curiosidad porque quisiera saber si me está observando al entrar ya que una parte de mí se muere por ver su reacción. Y siento una punzada de decepción cuando veo como mantiene sus ojos fuertemente cerrados.

—Ericchi —me rio un poco —ya entré puedes abrirlos —Ella los abre y por fin se encuentra con mi mirada, sus ojos están tan brillantes.

De no ser porque ocasionaría muchos problemas me abalanzaría sobre ella, en fin, por eso decidí venir aquí, para contenerme. Además sigo molesta con ella. No me gusta estar mal con ella, pero que me haya gritado de esa manera cuando solo le estaba contando algo que iba a suceder tarde o temprano y también el hecho de que ella no pone de su parte, y con esto último me refiero a que no dice nada de lo que siente por mí, ya que estoy casi segura que ella siente algo por mí, por la manera en que me mira quiero creer que es la misma que yo le dedico a ella. Prácticamente me confesé a ella está tarde y ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Aunque admito que reclamarle sobre una futura boda en la que llevará un vestido rojo, no es exactamente mostrar mis sentimientos directamente.

—Ah... —suspiro, no soy nadie para reclamarle nada, ya que mi propia cobardía no me deja actuar, aparte ¿Qué sentido tendría si mis padres me han dicho que tengo que ir con ellos de nuevo, a un nuevo mundo? No es como que las cosas sean tan fáciles, soy consciente de eso. Lo he sido por estos casi tres años.

—Nozomi, ¿Qué sucede? —Sin embargo, tendré que apartarme de todo, de mis más queridas amigas —Nozomi —del templo, de Ericchi. No sé cuando pasó, solo me doy cuenta que estuve viendo mis piernas todo el tiempo cuando siento su mano levantar mi rostro y mis ojos se posan sobre los suyos. Melancólicamente pienso que tendré que separarme de sus hermosos ojos azules. No es algo que yo quiera pero es mejor así, al final nunca tendré el coraje suficiente. —Nozomi, perdona no debí haberte gritado —la miro más intensamente y después le sonrío, eso solo es la pequeña parte del problema.

—No te preocupes Ericchi, yo también lo hice —aparto su mano suavemente de mi mentón, porque la sensación de sentir su piel me está quemando.

—No por eso está bien haberlo hecho– me frunce el seño cuando por fin suelto su mano. Dando a notar sus verdaderas intenciones así que pronto veo mi salvación. —Ara, ¿acaso es que Ericchi quiere tocarme estando desnudas? —siempre es divertido ver sus reacciones, las de todas. Solo que las reacciones de Ericchi me provocan una felicidad inexplicable. Ver su cara sorprendida y luego el ligero rubor que aparece sobre sus finas mejillas.

—Ah, Nozomi nunca cambias —continuo deleitándome con sus acciones al ver como aparta la mirada avergonzada, me hace sentir dichosa y sin poder evitarlo rio felizmente.

—No, pequeña Ericchika —contesto después de unos segundos —es mejor que salgamos— continuo haciendo el intento de pararme. Al final si fue una mala idea haber entrado a la bañera, mis sentidos no pueden con tanto.

— ¿Ta… tan pronto? —dice tomando mi mano derecha y moviéndose un poco hacia adelante.

—Llevas un buen rato aquí dentro, no querrás que se maltrate tu piel —le digo más preocupada por como ahora sus pies están entrelazándose con los míos que por lo otro.

—Mou Nozomi, aún no quiero salir —dice soltando mi mano que cae al agua suavemente —además tú acabas de entrar.

—No, no, Ericchi se hace tarde y tengo que volver a casa.

—Pues no vayas, ¡Quédate! — ¿qué fue ese tono desesperado? mi corazón se siente agitado.

—Ericchi... —no, no debo —estás muy demandante hoy —digo mientras me levanto pero uno de mis pies se enreda completamente con uno de los suyos — ¡AH!

— ¡Nozomi! —es mi fin… pienso dramáticamente cuando veo aproximarse el piso pero unos fuertes brazos me rodean haciendo que en cambio caiga sentada en la tina. Lo primero que hago al salir del shock es parpadear rápidamente pues a mis ojos ha entrado agua.

— ¿Está todo bien ahí adentro? —se escucha la voz de la hermana de Ericchi sofocada por la puerta.

—Sí —siento cómo unos brazos me rodean con más fuerza el estomago —solo Nozomi se ha resbalado.

—Ok —se escucha el murmullo de otra voz, seguramente la abuela —Dice Oba-Sama que la cena ya casi está lista.

Silencio no hay más que silencio, puedo escuchar el sonido de mi corazón latiendo al mil por hora y la respiración de Ericchi cerca de mi oído.

Vuelvo a ser consciente de mi entorno, una de mis manos está en la rodilla de Ericchi la otra un poco más arriba en su muslo derecho, el mero instinto que tengo como ser humano hace que mis manos se muevan presionando un poco. Tan musculosos. Lo que estoy sintiendo en mi espalda son sus pechos, el rubor sube a mi cara tan rápido que me hace sentir mareada. Los siento y se sienten tan… tan… espera, acaso… acaso mis nalgas están en su, están tocando su… me muevo, o más bien intento moverme porque sus brazos están aferrados a mí estómago.

—Ah… Nozomi… no… Ah… no te muevas así —Dice con una voz ronca entre jadeos por cada movimiento que hago. Ese tono de voz hace que un hormigueo recorra mi cuerpo desde la punta de mis dedos de los pies hasta mi cuero cabelludo.

¿No debería ella mejor soltarme? ¿Qué es está sensación?

Mi estómago se está derritiendo, mi cara está ardiendo, mi corazón está completamente paralizado, mi mente se está poniendo en blanco… Me levanto con más fuerza, la suficiente como para deshacer el enlace de Ericchi, no tengo el valor para verla a la cara, me alejo de la bañera tomando mi toalla y enrollándome en ella como una manera de protección, porque no soporto la pesada mirada que siento sobre mi cuerpo.

—Lo siento, Nozomi —dice Ericchi de manera apagada, muy diferente a la voz que tenía apenas hace un segundo, aún no tengo el valor para mirarla.

—N…No Ericchi muchas gracias, evitaste que cayera —río nerviosamente, pero yo nunca río de esa manera. No obtengo contestación alguna. Pero estoy tan nerviosa que no le presto atención a ese hecho. Volteo solo porque Ericchi llamó mi atención al salir de la bañera, ya que el sonido del agua yéndose comienza a escucharse.

No puedo ver su rostro porque está volteando hacia el toallero, y agradezco eso, ya que esta vez no es como hace un rato mientras se lavaba o incluso cuando la vi entrar a la bañera, esta vez mis ojos no se van a apartar de su cuerpo, no quieren, mi cerebro está tan débil como para darles instrucciones y peor aún mis emociones están tan revoltosas que mis pensamientos solo se dirigen en un sentido. Solo estoy pensando lo mucho que deseo que ese cuerpo vuelva a estar junto al mío, delineo con mi mirada cada parte de éste como si quisiera grabar cada proporción en mi memoria.

Toques en la puerta, doy un grito ahogado, obligándome a apartar la mirada, Ericchi pasa a mi lado y se dirige a la puerta.

—Ah que bien, One-chan dejaré la ropa aquí afuera —dice Arisa en cuanto se abre la puerta. Me lanza una mirada con pena —Nozomi-senpai, el uniforme aún no está listo, la abuela mandó unas ropas de One-chan, ¿Está bien?– nos pregunta a ambas.

—Claro que sí Arisa —le dice acariciando su cabello — ¿Está bien para ti Nozomi?

—S… sí —contesto nerviosa, necesito calmarme, así que respiro profundo —Gracias a todas —doy una pequeña reverencia.

—Harasho, Nozomi-senpai— ¿Acaso hice algo extraño?

—Arisa vamos, danos un respiro —le dice Ericchi entre dientes para que se retire de la habitación.

—Ah, sí, sí, perdona — murmura yéndose. Veo la puerta deslizante cerrarse.

Ericchi me enfrenta con una sonrisa torcida y los ojos ligeramente cerrados, tiene las ropas en sus manos y parece que son pijamas.

—Disculpa, ellas no están tan acostumbradas a las costumbres japonesas —dice, y luego se voltea y abre la puerta —Creo que yo tampoco, me refiero al hecho de ser tan confiadas, un estilo más europeo, supongo… —se ríe nerviosa, ¿Acaso se está justificando? —Bueno iré a secarme afuera, tú puedes hacerlo aquí y entonces cuando estés lista te pasaré la ropa.

Antes de qué pueda contestar algo ella sale de la habitación dejándome sola con todo mi cuerpo acalorado y mojado. ¿No se supone que en Rusia son más estrictos que en el resto de Europa?

Mi reflejo borroso me mira a través de un espejo empañado, parezco tan sofocada. Parece que ninguna de las dos va a mencionar lo que ha pasado aquí hoy. Supongo que está bien eso, sin embargo, no sé cuándo seré capaz de superar estas sensaciones.

Bien, es mejor secarme, terminar con todo esto de una vez por todas. De nuevo respiro profundamente como intento de relajación, me rio, todo el entorno huele a Ericchi, es imposible que esto termine ahora. Siento como si esto, sea lo que sea, apenas estuviera comenzando…

…

—Erichika, ven a ayudarme— la llama su abuela en cuanto salimos de la puerta del baño

—Voy —se despide sin voltearme a ver.

—Yo te secaré el cabello, Nozomi-senpai —Se apresura a decir Arisa trayendo consigo la secadora en cuanto Ericchi desaparece de la sala, logrando desconcentrarme de mis pensamientos revoltosos para centrarme en ella —lo tienes tan hermoso y tan largo, pero ¿Sabes quién tiene el cabello aún más hermoso?

—Arisa… —aparece Ericchi riñéndola, ahora está preparando los platos con una toalla aún en la cabeza.

— ¿Quién será? ¿Es Ericchi? —le pregunto risueñamente sentándome en una silla pre-preparada por la pequeña hermana de Eri. Me pregunto desde que momento había planeado ella esto.

—No–dice muy emocionada —Umi-senpai, ella es hermosa en su totalidad —me rio por su honestidad, debería de aprender algo de ella, así que como buena senpai no debo dejar que siga con sus ilusiones.

—Mmm, parece que alguien tiene un flechazo.

— ¡Nozomi! —dice exaltada Ericchi pero su voz es completamente sofocada por la risa de Arisa y el sonido de la secadora. Después de un momento ella apaga la máquina para cepillarme.

Ah, que relajante sensación. De repente viene a mí el recuerdo de los pechos de Ericchi, que sensación, fue algo inexplicable y también relajante; me estoy poniendo roja, mejor dejó de pensar.

—Claro que sí, es ella tan perfecta.

— ¡Arisa! —exclama Ericchi en tono desesperado, dejando caer un tenedor. Me hace reír un poco.

—Tú puedes decirme algo Nozomi-senpai, sobre Umi-senpai.

—Hum, me imagino que puedo —sabiendo como es Ericchi puedo asegurar que no se ha dado cuenta ni por un segundo de los sentimientos de su hermana. De nuevo siento el aire pasar por mi cuero cabelludo, siento el cabello casi completamente seco así que sé que está a punto de terminar —sin embargo... —le digo cuando al fin para.

—Sigues One-chan —me interrumpe, Me paro de la silla mirando a Ericchi, la cual viene hacia acá quitándose la toalla de la cabeza, ¿fue mi imaginación o evitó mirarme? Supongo que la discusión de la mañana no ha quedado completamente cerrada y no es como que yo vaya a buscar su rostro tampoco. Después de todo lo que sucedió no tengo el valor — ¿Nozomi-senpai? —Pregunta Arisa mientras acomoda el cabello de su hermana — ¿sin embargo…?

—Ah sí —me desconcentré un poco por el olor que viene de la cocina y ver a Ericchi molesta en la silla siendo cepillada —Sin embargo… —prosigo dramáticamente con mucho pesar —tengo malas noticias para ti.

— ¿Nozomi? —es Ericchi la que pregunta.

—Umi-chan —hago una pausa dramática para captar su atención —ella no es un pájaro libre.

— ¿Qué dices? Umi-senpai ella…

—Así es, ella no está soltera. Lo siento mucho, pero no hay de qué preocuparse hay muchos peses en el agua…— codeo las costillas de la pequeña Arisa ya despreocupada para contrarrestar cualquier dolor que pueda sentir.

— ¡¿Qué dices?! —se levanta Ericchi de su asiento sorprendiéndonos a las dos con su reacción molesta —eso es imposible, Umi no me ha dicho nada.

Si la irritación con esa molesta chica de primero había parecido lo peor, la irritación que siento ahora me quema para darle nombre a unos celos de una escala más alta que pueda tener cualquier marcador. ¿Por qué está tan preocupada? Se supone que solo iba a ser buena senpai con Arisa. ¿Por qué le preocupa a ella si Umi es libre o no?

—Parece que alguien más está flechada —digo sin pensar, simplemente las palabras salieron de manera acida por mi boca.

— ¿One-chan? —Dice Arisa al borde del llanto y yo me arrepiento monumentalmente — ¿Es eso verdad?

—No, no, claro que no —contesta completamente roja y moviendo manos y cabeza gesteando una negativa. Yo solo me quedo en silencio intentando arreglar la situación, pero con todos los acontecimientos de hoy me es imposible pensar una resolución rápidamente como usualmente lo hago. Arisa sigue con los mismos ojos tristes —a mí…, a mí me gusta alguien más —dice Ericchi completamente rendida.

— ¿Qué? ¿Quién es? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Acaso la conozco? —Pregunta Arisa cambiando radicalmente su estado de ánimo, olvidándose completamente de su amor que no sería correspondido nunca, mientras tanto yo internamente me hago las mismas preguntas.

—N…no, no la conoces– dice cerrando los ojos fuertemente y negando con la cabeza.

—Ericchi… —voltea a verme — ¿conozco yo a esa persona? —Ericchi abre los ojos de golpe, mirando mis ojos hasta lo más profundo de ellos.

—No, no la conoces —contesta sentándose de nuevo en la silla.

—Vamos One-chan, ¿De quién se trata?

—Mmm. Parece que Ericchi no dirá nada, sentada en esa silla, con cara de molestia, Arisa se rinde al fin y comienza a secar el cabello de Ericchi.

Ella no mentiría en algo como eso, ¿Cierto?

Si me pongo a pensarlo bien los celos que sentí de Umi no son nada comparado con el agujero que se está abriendo en mi pecho.

::::::::::::::::

Vamos caminando hacia la casa de cada una de nosotras, solo Honoka-chan, Umi-chan y yo, aún me pregunto a dónde habrán ido Eri-Chan y Nozomi-chan, imaginando cosas como que se han quedado encerradas en un edificio recóndito de la escuela, como el almacén de las cosas de gimnasia, o tal vez no un edificio, si no algo más pequeño como algún casillero que no pudo ser abierto, así podrían estar las dos muy juntas o incluso…

Umi-chan vuelve a llamar mi atención cuando vocifera uno de sus gritos más fuertes.

— ¡Umi-chan, ya no seas tan dura con ella!— Al parecer a mi linda novia no le importa lo que le estoy diciendo a pesar de haberlo repetido ya una docena de veces, suspiro resignada.

Por más que he insistido en todo el camino no para de gritarle. Ya casi ha anochecido y la mayoría de las personas se encuentran en casa, me preocupa que la autoridad llegue confundiendo esto con una verdadera pelea.

—Kotori-chan— llora Honoka abalanzándose sobre mí, cansada ya de tanta palabrería, hundiendo su cabeza entre el hueco de mi cuello aferrándose fuertemente con sus brazos a mi espalda, me hace cosquillas, lo cual provoca que aparezca un leve rubor en mis mejillas sin poder ser evitado.

—Oh, Honoka-chan– comienzo después de seguir la mirada de mi novia por su abrupto silencio — ¡Lo mejor es que corras! —Umi-chan está en modo Yandere ahora y no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto si Honoka-chan me sigue abrazando así. Se ha vuelto tan protectora conmigo desde que salimos, que hermosa es, la amo tanto —Ahora Honoka-chan.

En cuanto Honoka me suelta corre a toda velocidad, gritando y chapoteando por el piso, el cual sigue mojado por la antigua lluvia, yo me lanzo a los brazos de Umi-chan para detenerla de cualquier ataque que se le pueda ocurrir hacia nuestra mejor amiga.

— ¡Umi-chan! —le digo en tono empalagoso y reforzando el abrazo, hundiendo mi rostro de la misma manera que hizo Honoka conmigo — Umi-chan, Umi-chan.

—Ah—suelta exasperada mientras me rodea con sus brazos. Después de un largo minuto musita —Kotori siempre haces que se salga con la suya —Nos separa un poco para así poder mirar mi rostro.

—Umi-chan —le sonrío con toda la lindura que puedo demostrar.

—Mph… Kotori —dice desviando la mirada sonrojándose un poco.

—No fue tan malo— digo restándole importancia a lo que reveló por accidente Honoka —después de todo las chicas no se apenaron por nada.

—Mph…, bueno vamos —dice aflojando el agarre que tiene en mi cintura para poder tomar mi mano, me hace sentir un poco decepcionada pero también muy feliz cuando entrelaza sus dedos con los míos —tengo que llevarte a casa— dice devota.

— ¡Umi-chan!— me aferró a su mano mientras caminamos tranquilamente a casa.

— ¿Por qué crees que sea? —Pregunta después de un rato de estar caminando en silencio —me refiero al hecho de que a ninguna pareció importarle demasiado.

—Es porque todas son muy amables, Umi-chan y nos aprecian demasiado. Igual que nosotras a ellas, al menos eso creo yo —me dedica una sonrisa tímida —es por eso que tenemos que hacer esto por Eri-chan y Nozomi-chan.

—Aún me sigue pareciendo un poco alocado, todo este… plan de Honoka, las co… cosas as í—se señala a ella, luego a mí y después a nuestras manos, poniéndose de nuevo roja—deben darse naturalmente.

—Mouh Umi-chan pero si no hacemos nada ellas se irán y eso no debe pasar, todas tenemos que estar juntas por siempre, y ellas merecen estar unidas. Así como tú y como yo —le digo mientras sobo su mano para intentar que lo rojo de su cara baje pero al contrario aumenta —Además si Honoka no te hubiera ayudado en aquel entonces, tú me habrías dejado ir —ella voltea a verme con los ojos muy abiertos.

—So… solo quería que siguieras tu sueño… —desvía la mirada —…y sobre lo otro tienes razón, no me gustaría que se fuera ninguna, en especial Eri, ella…

—Umi-chan ¿tengo que ponerme celosa por algo? —la interrumpo ya que esa última oración ha exaltado una parte sensible en mi corazón.

— ¿Qué? No, no, por nada, Kotori —se ha puesto tan nerviosa moviendo su mano libre en forma de defensa lo cual genera que se vea tan linda que estoy a punto de perdonarla, sin embargo… —es solo que ella es especial, ¿sabes? Las dos somos mu…muy iguales… ¿Ko...Kotori? ¿Por qué me sueltas?

En este momento ya no me importa nada, me estoy alejando rápidamente de su lado. ¿Especial? ¡Especial! ¿Especial en qué sentido? Ah, le diré a Nozomi-chan todo esto y así Umi-chan aprenderá…

— ¡Kotori! —pronuncia mi nombre fuertemente, jalando mi mano provocando que yo quede frente a ella al mismo tiempo que una ráfaga de aire pasa por nuestro camino, haciendo que su cabello azul se levante y mueva de una manera que le da una genialidad inigualable —Kotori, por favor, no vuelvas a soltar mi mano de esa manera, no soportaría que te vayas de mi lado.

—Umi-chan —sus ojos son el reflejo de mi rostro en ellos, debo ser una tonta por haberme puesto celosa de algo tan pequeño como eso cuando ella me mira a mí de esta manera.

—Kotori —ella me atrae mucho más cerca, pegándome a su cuerpo, tomando mi cintura entre sus brazos. De alguna manera puedo ver como ella solo me mira a mí provocando que el mundo desaparezca, cayendo en un estado de aturdimiento donde solo estamos nosotras dos.

—Umi-chan —adoro cuando se comporta de esta manera, es tan escaso, adoro cuando ella se olvida de cualquier tipo de pudor y solo lucha por estar a mi lado. Nuestros rostros están tan cerca, sin duda ella va a besarme.

—Ara, Ara, parece que alguien está tendiendo una escena— esa es la voz de mi madre arruinando el momento por el que he esperado casi una semana.

— ¡Oka-san!— es un reclamo que me sale desde adentro, desde el fondo de mis entrañas, lleno de frustración y decepción logrando que hasta ella se sienta un poco culpable.

—So…solo voy por leche para tu padre —se disculpa señalando una canasta que lleva en manos —y no pude evitar observarlas —miro a mi alrededor saliendo horriblemente de mi bella burbuja donde solo estábamos Umi-chan y yo. Me doy cuenta que estamos a dos casas de la mía —¿Umi-San te encuentras bien?

Umi, ella está tan roja, murmurando cosas como trágame tierra que no puedo evitar reír disimuladamente, ella ha vuelto a su estado normal y todo es culpa de mi madre.

—No te preocupes, ella estará bien.

— ¿Encargan algo?

—No, estoy bien ¿Qué tal tú, Umi-chan? ¿Deseas algo? —ella solo niega con la cabeza repetidamente poniéndose más roja, la tomo de la mano y nos dirijo hacia la entrada de la casa, despidiendo a mamá con un gesto de mano. Esperando que mi padre no esté en la sala viendo la televisión para poder robar un solo beso de esa boca tan fina.

:::::::::::

Hola. Aquí les traigo el capítulo dos de esta historia, espero que les guste, la verdad a mí me gustó mucho... Tenemos KotoUmi y eso es bello... Y pues pobre de mi Honky, espero que pueda tener a su Tsubasa pronto.

No sé quien es más pervertida si Eri o Nozomi...

Gracias a todos los que comentaron, agregaron a favoritos y pusieron en Follow la historia.

No olviden dejar sus comentarios, Ya sea para decir si les esta gustando o para hacerme ver mis puntos de mejora.

De nuevo **GRACIAS.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, aquí les tengo el capítulo tres de esta historia, la verdad lo tenía listo para publicarlo hace una semana, pero entre, exámenes, conferencias, trabajos finales y también el trabajo no había tenido tiempo para subirlo.**

 **Aquellos que le dieron oportunidad a esta historia muchas gracias, no duden en comentar que les gusta y que no. Sus criticas, insultos o halagos, todo es bien recibido, me emociona mucho ver comentarios. :3**

 **Quiero aclarar que esta historia es más NozoEri que nada pero que si hay y habrá shipeo para todas las demás.**

 **Bueno sin más preámbulos los dejo leer.**

 **Honoka**

—Hum ¿Cómo lograr que la fabulosa Erichika Ayase no se vaya a Rusia a contraer matrimonio con un desconocido?, Hum, hum —estoy en la cama, sentada y tengo un cuaderno justo en frente de mí el cual se supone debería estar lleno con ideas y planes, pero no puedo pensar —Hum —me levanto de ese lugar tal vez así vengan a mí algunas ideas, comienzo a caminar de un lado a otro en mi habitación igual que un león enjaulado — ¿Cómo lograr que la bruja del tarot Nozomi Tōjo no se vaya a América?

Escucho mucho escándalo en la habitación de mi hermana, no me deja concentrarme. Logro ver a través de la ventana que hay un pájaro muy bonito afuera, el pobre está mojado por la lluvia moviendo sus pequeñas alas. Aunque ya esté oscuro debo ir a ayudarlo.

— ¡No! —debo concentrarme —concentrarme.

—Hum, hum, paso número uno… —de nuevo brinco hacia la cama para volver a ver mi cuaderno, el cual tristemente no puedo llenar — ¡Ah!

Extiendo mucho ese grito de frustración mientras me recuesto en toda la cama, dejando que mi cabeza caiga por el borde de ésta viendo así todo al revés, el escritorio al revés se ve tan divertido, es como si estuviera sosteniendo cosas en el aire.

—Ya, Honoka, concéntrate —cierro los ojos frotándome las sienes —paso número uno…

"Estás loca Arisa no le voy a preguntar a Honoka con quién está saliendo Umi-senpai"

— ¿Are? — ¿Qué es lo que dice mi hermana? salgo corriendo a su habitación y abro la puerta para encontrarla con lágrimas en los bordes de sus ojos. Oh vaya, mi pequeña.

—Ya déjalo…, si tanto lo deseas pregúntale tu misma —me da el teléfono para acto seguido darme la espalda.

—Hola, ¿Honoka-senpai? —es Arisa ahora seguro puedo preguntarle qué es lo que pasa con Eri.

—Hola, Ar…

—Honoka-senpai ¿Con quién está saliendo Umi-senpai? —Me interrumpe a través de la línea.

— ¿Eh?

—Le dije que sería raro, niña sin escrúpulos— maldice Yukiho.

— ¿Honoka-senpai? —ella continúa, a través de la línea, muy interesada en la respuesta.

—Ah pues Umi está...ella está... —Ah, me doy cuenta que no puedo decir nada o Umi me matará, ella fue muy clara en que no debo decir nada a nadie, odio que me grite, ¡Kotori-chan! Además era yo la que iba a preguntar, estoy a punto de ponerme a llorar, cuando...

"¿Arisa que estás haciendo?" esa es la voz de Eri sin duda. La cual se escucha sofocada a través del teléfono.

"Yo solo quiero saber con quién debo competir" dice indignada y ahora también se escucha alejada al teléfono. Ahora que me lo pregunto ¿Cómo sabe que Umi está saliendo con alguien?

"Fu, Fu, no conseguirás nada de Honoka-chan tampoco"

— ¡Are!, ¿Nozomi-chan? — ¿qué hacen las dos en la casa de Eri, ¿Y a estas horas? —instintivamente mi vista se dirige al reloj de mesa de mi hermana, pasan de las diez de la noche.

Escucho voces discutir un poco, por lo que parece que Arisa no volverá a la línea en un rato.

En fin, es un alivio.

Ya debe de estar todo bien, no tengo de que preocuparme, me río con suficiencia y cuelgo la llamada. Así que le entrego el celular a Yukiho la cual me ve con cara como si yo estuviera loca.

— ¿Por qué cuelgas mi llamada con Arisa? —pregunta molesta.

—Ya no tenía nada que preguntar, aparte no le iba a decir con quién sale Umi-chan, ella me mataría, lo dejó muy claro—el recuerdo de su rostro hace que me estremezca un poco —aparte Nozomi estaba ahí, ella me puede hacer cosas extrañas, así que paso.

—Estás loca —me dice ya cuando voy saliendo de su habitación —nadie entiende lo que dices.

—Ah, por cierto —comienzo a decirle ya en la puerta, volteando a verla de reojo —deberías decirle a Arisa, ¿Sabes? Sobre tus sentimientos.

— ¡Rayos ¿Qué estás diciendo? ella no me gusta! —me arroja una almohada que logro esquivar hábilmente — ¡Largo de aquí!

—Yo no dije nada, nada de gustar, ja, ja —la miro escépticamente y ella se pone roja, salgo riendo y corriendo hacia mi habitación mientras ella me persigue para matarme.

— ¡Honoka, Yukiho! —mamá aparece en el pasillo con el control de la televisión y un teléfono, uno en cada mano—basta de tanto escándalo —Nos mira amenazadora. Sé que Yukiho piensa lo mismo que yo, que esas cosas son armas de guerra, así que me mira con cara de me las pagarás y se mete en su habitación.

—Sí, sí —Yo hago lo mismo, no puedo esperar para decirles a todas que todo estará bien.

Después de todo si Nozomi y Eri están durmiendo donde mismo es por algo, deberían arreglar sus cosas ellas mismas como lo dijo Umi-chan.

Umi-chan es mala, pero la quiero mucho, igual que a Kotori-chan soy tan feliz de que estén juntas. Y también soy feliz de que Eri y Nozomi lo estén.

Moviendo el cuaderno de mi cama me voy a dormir con la esperanza de un nuevo día. Muy, muy dentro de mí una pregunta comienza a resonar vacilante, lenta y ruidosamente, ¿Cuándo tendré yo a alguien?

::::::::::::

 **Eri**.

Son casi las doce de la noche, no me gusta estar despierta tan tarde ya que hay mucha oscuridad, sin embargo, no puedo dormir porque alguien se mueve inquietamente al lado de mí.

Y yo le diría a ese alguien que lamento mucho que se haya tenido que quedar si no quería, pero la verdad es que no, no lo siento ni un poco, estoy tan feliz de que esté aquí, a mi lado. El hecho de que esté acostada en la misma cama que yo mejora y la vez empeora mi estado de ánimo.

Mejora porque ella está aquí conmigo, junto a mí, en la misma cama, y eso me hace muy, muy feliz ya que puedo sentir su calor y en cierta manera siento como si fuera capaz de cuidar de sus sueños, aunque eso es tan cursi que ni yo lo admitiría en voz alta.

Aparte mañana amaneceremos juntas, la veré despertar, empezaremos el día juntas también desayunaremos juntas, le podré dar el desayuno, tal vez ella pueda darme el desayuno en la boca, Ah, eso no pasará ni en un millón de años.

La miro de reojo, está boca arriba y tiene los ojos cerrados, solo puedo ver su perfil, es tan hermosa, su piel se ve tan suave, tan nívea, el movimiento de su pecho al respirar es magnético, la camisa que le he prestado para dormir le queda tan ajustada. Ah. Volteo nerviosa a otro lado.

Es por eso que empeora, empeora por lo mismo que mejora, porque la abuela decidió que era un fastidio tener que inflar un colchón o acomodar un futón y Arisa en venganza insinuó que Nozomi y yo teníamos la suficiente confianza para compartir una cama, y ahora puedo sentir su calor y eso me agita demasiado, después de ver su cuerpo desnudo en el baño, después de todo el "coqueteo" como lo llamo Arisa, mi mente no se ha quedado tranquila, puedo sentir, de vez en cuando, como se remueve incómoda y eso es lo que me pone peor.

Porque sí, yo estoy muy feliz con todo esto y para ella parece una tremenda tortura.

Hay tanto que pasa por mi mente como ¿Por qué me dijo lo del vestido rojo?, no es como que lo vaya a usar pronto, y... si es que me atreviera a confesarle mi amor, lo usaría con ella y ella usaría otro.

Me volteo dándole la espalda porque me he ruborizado demasiado por tal pensamiento.

Eso me lleva a mi otro pensamiento, esto me tortura desde que salió, tan enorme mentira de mis labios ¿Qué estaba pensando cuando la miré de esa manera y le dije que estaba enamorada de otra persona?

Aunque tampoco podía confesarle mi amor en la sala de mi casa, con mi abuela en la cocina y mi hermana en la misma habitación, si lo hiciera sería en un lugar muy romántico que prepararía con anticipación, quizás con flores y música, algo mágico. Ah.

Estos pensamientos no pueden parar, me vuelvo a dar la vuelta para quedar bocabajo con la cara en la almohada.

Nozomi…estoy tan confundida, un momento pienso que me quiere de la misma forma que yo a ella y al otro estoy segura de que no lo hace, pronto sangraré de la nariz, estoy segura, el recuerdo que viene a mi mente es de ella y de mí en la tina, Nozomi, tan hermosa, tan divina.

Ah, cuando comenzó a moverse, es que yo nunca había sentido nada como eso, el simple recuerdo hace que la parte baja de mi estómago me pique deseando algo, o específicamente deseándola a ella.

Pero al final, a ella, pareció molestarle estar de esa manera conmigo, se separó de mis brazos tan abruptamente que no pude hacer nada, parecía enfadada ya que no me quería dar la mirada por milésima vez en el día de hoy, por mi parte yo me siento tan avergonzada que tampoco es como que vaya a buscar la suya.

Pensar en eso hace que todo el fuego que siento se apague.

Después de un rato me doy cuenta que preferiría estar pensando en Nozomi y su perfecto cuello o sus manos en mis piernas, que estar pensando en lo hundida que me siento por haberla cagado otra vez con ella.

Parecía que ya íbamos a estar bien, aunque fuera por lo que restaba del día y después en los días siguientes todo sería normal, se supone que el llegar aquí hubiera logrado que ella y yo dejáramos la pelea de la mañana atrás, conviviéramos como siempre y tal vez mañana le volvería a insistir que no se fuera tan lejos.

América, Ni siquiera es el mismo continente ¿Por qué se tiene que ir tan lejos? ¿Por qué está pasando todo esto? En este momento odio tanto a los padres de Nozomi, siento como si fueran unos terribles enemigos que quieren apartarla de mi lado.

¿Qué puedo hacer para que se quede? ¿Qué hizo Honoka para lograr que Kotori no se fuera?

La graduación está a la vuelta de la esquina y no sé qué voy a hacer una vez Nozomi se vaya. No quiero eso, estoy segura que cuando todas se enteren nadie querrá eso.

Pero ella está molesta conmigo después de lo que hice en el baño, mi mente repite una y otra vez que ella apenas me ha dirigido la mirada, apenas me ha dirigido la palabra.

Supongo que lo que pasó no será mencionado nunca, será un momento que quedará en el olvido para las dos, como si fuera parte de un sueño bizarro.

Demonios ¿Qué fue esa mirada cuando escuchó que quiero a alguien más? ¿Y que fue esa reacción hacia lo de Umi?

Y si reacciona así ¿Por qué no se quedó en la tina conmigo?

Tengo que hablar seriamente con Umi, estoy indignada con ella porque no me ha contado con que chico sale. Bueno al menos eso me hace desvariar un poco de mi melancólico pensar.

—Nozomi, ¿te dormiste?—no sé qué hago haciendo esa pregunta, sin embargo ya está hecha.

—Mmm— murmura somnolienta, tan linda, con tanto pensar no me había dado cuenta de cuando se quedó quieta y al contrario yo era la que estaba inquieta.

—Siento tener un poco de luz en la habitación— le digo suavemente mientras bostezo—espero que no te moleste…

Estoy cerrando los ojos poco a poco, Morfeo comienza a reclamar mis sueños.

—Nozomi— murmuro en un susurro que parece un suspiro, decido darle un abrazo antes de dormir, simplemente porque quiero sentir su cabello en mi mejilla y su estómago en mi mano y olvidarme de mis inquietudes un poco, y porque sí, esto solía ser normal entre nosotras, me aferro unos segundos más a ella y al final me volteo para darle la espalda e irme a dormir con mi corazón latiendo fuerte pero sintiéndome en calma. De todos modos los abrazos están permitidos entre amigas —Buenas noches.

…

—Ericchi—tardo en reaccionar a su llamado, al principio pienso que es solo mi imaginación por efecto del aturdimiento por los sueños, pero ella vuelve a musitar algo, tan despacio que no logro escuchar la última parte—Aún no…

— ¿Nozomi?—susurro, me vuelvo a dar la vuelta, me hubiera encantado encontrarme con su rostro y simplemente la habría besado, ¡Ah! qué estoy pensando. Sin embargo, pienso, eso facilitaría las cosas.

Aún así no tengo la fuerza de voluntad para evitar abrazar a la hermosa mujer que ahora duerme a mi lado.

—Nozomi— le digo dulcemente, mientras paso un brazo debajo de su cabeza y ella sabiendo lo que hago se acomoda lo más cerca posible de mi cuerpo, con mi mano la rodeo por completo por su estómago y la pego mucho más cerca, un suspiro de tranquilidad escapa de nuestros labios y entonces así, abrazadas de cucharita sintiendo sus manos acariciando lentamente el brazo que la rodea y yo acariciando suavemente su cabello nos quedamos dormidas…

...

Lo primero que hago al despertar es ver el reloj de la mesa de al lado de mi cama, son las seis con cuarenta de la mañana. No siento mi brazo, pues esa fue la principal razón de haber despertado, el hormigueo que siento lo recorre de arriba abajo, intento mover los dedos pero no reaccionan.

Nozomi sigue plácidamente dormida a mi lado ahora está de frente a mí, se ve muy linda, tiene los labios entreabiertos y las mejillas rojas, sus párpados cerrados son tan lindos y algunos de sus mechones purpuras cubren su bello rostro. Después de casi cinco minutos de haber estado contemplándola noto que hace mucho calor.

Tal vez es porque ella me está rodeando la cintura con sus brazos, intento no pensar mucho en lo bonito que se siente. Aunque quiera durar así toda la eternidad el calor se vuelve insoportable y tenemos que separarnos.

No quisiera despertarla, pero una: no siento mi brazo, dos: estoy sudorosa y tres: estamos ya a una buena hora para despertar.

—Nozomi—comienzo a picarle la mejilla, está tan calientita—No-zo-mi.

Ella no parece levantarse así que dejó caer mi cabeza a la almohada de nuevo, esperando que el día de hoy sea un nuevo día y sigamos actuando normal.

Intento sacar mi mano de su cabeza lentamente.

—MmmE...ricchi...—sonrió como una boba, se ha robado mi corazón, otra vez no puedo despertarla. Un segundo, ¿Qué es esa cara de queja?

— ¿Nozomi?— se queja un poco más fuerte y todo encaja en mi cabeza, sus mejillas rojas, el calor insoportable que siento emanar de su cuerpo, su hermoso rostro estropeado por una mueca de dolor.

— ¡Oh, vaya!— toco su frente está ardiendo.

Esta vez me levanto muy rápido, sacando mi mano con delicadeza y apoyándome en ella, sin contemplar que sigue acalambrada porque, claro, toda mi atención se ha dirigido a mi Nozomi.

— ¡Ah!—exclamo con dolor por lo que Nozomi se despierta, abriendo completamente los ojos.

—Ericchi, uh…— se levanta rápidamente para con la misma velocidad volver a caer a la almohada— mi cabeza.

—No te levantes iré por un trapo para tu cabeza, tienes fiebre. Lo siento mucho, mucho —ella lleva sus manos a su cabeza y presiona con sus dedos.

—Ericchi estoy bien solo… solo…—no se puede levantar aunque lo intenta, se ríe un poco—rayos.

— ¡Abuela!—grito desesperadamente saliendo de la habitación— Ah, que bien—siento alivio al verla en la cocina.

— ¿Qué ocurre? Casi están las tostadas, despierta a tu hermana— me estoy frotando la mano, así que eso no pasa desapercibido para ella— ¿Alguien uso mucho esa mano anoche?— tiene una sonrisa muy parecida a la que Nozomi usa cuando se burla de mí.

— ¿A qué te refieres? Abuela, Nozomi tiene fiebre—le digo muy preocupada mientras paso a su lado, tomo un trapo y lo meto al congelador —tiene un resfriado.

—Oh vaya, ve a despertar a Arisa, yo me encargo.

—No, yo lo haré —declino decidida.

—No Erichika Ayase, tú tienes que ir a la escuela.

—No, yo me quedo, yo voy a cuidar de m… de Nozomi.

— ¿Me estás cuestionando Erichika?— Me dedica una mirada retadora. Sí, lo hago, pero no debería, desvío la mirada de su rostro.

—Lo siento abuela, es que yo… yo...—no me puedo separar de ella, tengo que cuidarla, además la escuela no tendrá sentido, eso es todo lo que quiero contestar, obviamente no lo hago— es mi culpa que este de esta manera.

—No es culpa de nadie, pero no puedes faltar a la escuela, ve a levantar a tu hermana— me da la espalda para sacar el trapo del congelador y lo moja con agua tibia.

—Sabes abuela—ella está escurriendo el trapo— creo que yo también me siento un poco mal, cof, cof. —no es que sea la mejor actriz, aún así la tos pareció muy real.

— ¡Válgame Erichika, ve a despertar a tu hermana, ahora! —sin embargo, no lo suficiente real para ella.

—Abuela… pero… — la miro con reproche.

— ¡Ahora!

Me voy de ahí toda resignada de la vida, a despertar a Arisa.

— ¡Y pónganse el uniforme! —creo que la he hecho enfadar.

Cuando estoy por entrar a la habitación de mi hermana veo que la abuela ya viene hacia acá. Ya que las habitaciones están contiguas.

—Arisa, Arisa despierta— que dulce es. La muevo lentamente empujándola del hombro.

—One-chan— se talla los ojos.

—Vamos, la abuela quiere que te pongas el uniforme antes de ir a desayunar — le digo apresurada

—Hum y ¿tú?

—A eso voy —le contesto mientras camino hacia afuera.

Ella iba a preguntar algo más pero yo ya me ido, no suelo ser así con ella, generalmente la mimo un poco más pero ahora la persona que más amo en el mundo está convaleciente en mi habitación. Lo siento Arisa.

Cuando entro veo a Nozomi sentada tomando algún medicamento que seguro le dio mi abuela.

—Tu uniforme Erichika —dice sin voltear a verme, palpando la espalda de Nozomi.

—Pero…— solo basta una mirada dura de ella para que no me atreva a acercarme ¿En verdad no va a dejar que me quedé aunque sea un poco?—Lo siento— le digo a Nozomi mientras tomo mi ropa.

—No te preocupes Ericchi, tengo a la mejor persona cuidándome —dice con una sonrisa y las palmaditas se convierten en caricias tiernas sobre su cabello.

Qué triste, yo quisiera ser esa persona, ser la que la estuviera cuidando ahora. No mi abuela…

Cuando estoy lista, cambiada y cepillada; voy por mi desayuno y de vez en cuando miro la puerta de mi santuario, santuario dónde está mi amada y al que no me debo acercar. Esto no era, por nada, la mañana perfecta que había pensado por la noche.

—Adiós abuela—se despide mi hermana con un beso de ella. Yo voy a hacer lo mismo.

—Anda no soporto ver esa cara, rápido que se hará tarde, ve a despedirte de ella.

— ¿En serio?—espero no sea muy obvio como me brillan los ojos, ella solo asiente— gracias abuela— le doy un beso y salgo corriendo, sin tocar ni nada entro.

— ¡Nozomi!

—Uh, Ericchi— ella me sonríe, se ve tan débil, como me gustaría quedarme.

—Lo siento— bajo la voz mientras me siento en la cama— ¿Cómo está tu cabeza?

—Siento los ojos pesados.

—Lo siento mucho Nozomi.

—No te preocupes Ericchi no fue tu culpa, fui yo, no pude resistirme a ver tu cuerpo empapado por la lluvia.

—Mu, Nozomi—digo desviando la mirada, el recuerdo de sus ojos viendo mis pechos cuando caminábamos bajo la lluvia hace que me pregunte si sólo es otra de sus bromas o si lo está diciendo en serio.

—Sin embargo, será aburrido no poder ir a la escuela, estando tan cerca del final.

Prefiero ignorar ese tema.

— ¿Tienes algo para pasar el rato? ¿Tu celular? No lo vi ayer.

—Hum, ya sabes creo que mis cartas sí están en mi bolso.

—El celular también es una herramienta importante, Nozomi—la regaño, ¿Cómo se supone que me comunicaré con ella?

—Hum—cierra los ojos.

—Puedes tomar mi laptop cuando quieras, la dejaré en el escritorio. Nozomi— estiro mi mano para tocarla pero…

— ¡Erichika Ayase!— me levanto rápidamente de la cama al escuchar ese grito que proviene de la entrada.

—Vaya, no conocía ese lado tuyo. — me está viendo, con esa mirada extraña que no logro descifrar. Me compongo.

—Ejem, no sé de qué hablas— tal vez me este ruborizando un poco.

¿Cómo no hacerlo?, Si el grito de mi abuela me ha descolocado en un segundo y ella me sonríe ampliamente mirándome a los ojos, se ve tan linda con ese trapo en su frente, su cabello revuelto y estando tapada hasta los hombros, me dan ganas de cuidarla por siempre.

— ¡Erichika!— la puerta se abre estrepitosamente — te dije unos segundos.

—Lo… lo siento— dice Nozomi.

—Adiós. —Salgo corriendo a toda velocidad, entiendo que es muy tarde, en este momento me alegra no ser más la presidenta del consejo estudiantil. Esta será la primera vez que estaremos separadas en la escuela.

HOLA


End file.
